The New Generation
by gamergirl2012
Summary: Follow the story of Ashton Dragneel, son of Natsu and Lucy Dragneel. Along with the other kids of Fairy tail, Ashton has to handle the pressures of being the first born of legendary mages and handle teen life. Please review and hope you enjoy it!
1. Chapter 1

**Fairy tail fanfic. The new generation of mages. Pairings nalu gruvia erzaxjellal gajeelxlevy mirajanexlaxus**

Yes, being the eldest son of Natsu Dragneel was tough, especially when I have to constantly look after my little sister and the twins.  
My name is Ashton Dragneel, I am 18 years old and I'm a fire mage at fairy tail just like my father Natsu Dragneel. Also famously known as Salamander.  
To describe my physical look's is the easiest part of my whole introduction, I look exactly like my dad, well except I had inherited my moms blonde hair.. I could be his younger self. But everyone at the guild tells me I have my mother's eyes, which I couldn't be happier to receive.  
If only I had my mothers patience and personality because I turned out exactly like my dad, reckless and a hot head. But the doesn't cover up the fact that out of the new generation of fairy tail. I'm definitely the strongest. I wear my red guild mark proudly on my left bicep.

My family are pretty straight forward, Lucy Dragneel (before Heartphillia) is my mother, Natsu dragneel is my father and I have 3 younger siblings. I have my 16 year old sister Nashi who look identical to my mother but had inherited dads salmon colour hair that she wears it up in a pony tail to keep it out of her face. Nashi isn't like my mom or dad. Nashi had a short temper when it come's to things that she cares about and she is super hyper. For a 16 year old she acts like a 5 year old. well maybe a bit like dad. But at least he had matured a little since he had us. No, Nashi is the most childish girl there is and when there's a mission she is the first to know. plus she has a never ending hunger. Just like mom, Nashi is a celestial mage and there isn't a day where Nashi isn't practising her magic. She has her white guild mark on her right wrist.  
Then we have the 11 year old twins. Igneel and Lea. Igneel looks like my dad but had my mother's blonde hair and Lea looks like a mini version of mom but had dads eyes and a pink stream in her blonde hair that she wears in bunches. The troublesome pair are partners in crime. There isn't any problem that they haven't caused. Not only do they create chaos they also con the innocent people of mangolia. And use their celestial magic recklessly. Igneel has his guildmark on his left shoulder blade and Lea has hers on her right shoulder blade, both chose the color yellow. I'm the only Dragneel kid that is a fire mage.

We aren't the only kids in the generation. Gray fullbuster and Juvia also had children. There first born is no other than Lexi Fullbuster, also 18. Lexi look's like her mother in body shape but she had the same eyes and hair as her dad. She wears her long black hair in a ponytail. She had an icicle earing in her left ear and like me has her indigo fairytail mark on her left bicep. This ice mage knows how to wind me up, there isn't a day where we wouldn't clash and turn the guild upside down and having our father's encourage and commentate on our fight doesn't help but it FIRES ME UP! Just because she is a girl it doesn't mean I will go easy on her.  
Lexi has two younger brother's. Hunter, who is the same age as Nashi. He is the spitting image of his father and is also an ice mage. He is also such a shy kid who's best friends with Nashi, I don't worry about him making a move on my little sister because he knows that if he lays one finger on my sister, he will have both me and my dad on his back. Beating him so hard that he wouldn't be able to breathe and walk for a whole month! But other than that he is a cool kid. He so quiet but a strong mage. He wears his light blue guildmark on his chest. Then we have 12 year old Damien. He is the spitting image of his mother but in a manly way like his father. He is also a water mage like his mother. Damien is a nice kid, he always tries to prevent Igneel and Lea from getting into trouble and he is really mature for a 12 year old.

Then we have the 18 year old Redfox twins, Bo and Max. They may look like their father but they have their mother's eyes. They are the complete opposites to each other in personality. Bo is exactly like his dad and wears his black guildmark on his right bicep and is a iron mage. But him being like his dad didn't stop me from becoming his best friend. We always fight together, not only is he funny he also gets my humor and always has my back. Max is more quiet and is a script mage like his mom. He wears his dark green guildmark on his right ankle. The next Redfox is Nash. Who is the same age as Nashi. He looks identical to his mom and has his dads eyes. He is a loud and energetic script mage who cant go around a corner without getting into trouble. He is never seen without Nashi and gets into fights with Hunter, which I find weird since Hunter is such a whimp. Max has a deep red guildmark on wrist. Nash is super close to his little 3 year old sister Ruby. Who is a mini female version of her father and also a iron mage. She looks cute but she's the devil in disguise when her mom and dad ain't looking.

Next we have the Dreyer sisters. Melody who was 17 and a lighting mage who identical to her mother. In personality and looks, which of course means she is super hot! I love going on missions with her because she always relies on me.. She wears her white guildmark on the back of her neck but it's normally hidden by her long silver hair. Then there's 14 year old Mei. Who looks like her mom but has blonde hair like her dad and not to mention his attitude. She has her gold guildmark in the same location as her sister, she too is a mega fan of Nashi. She may be rude like her father but she is super nice to Nashi. Nashi always had that effect on people.

Last but not least we have Drake Fernadez. Who looks like his dad but acts exactly like his mom. Only he can brake up a fight between me and Lexi. He has his red and blue guildmark on his side. And just like me, has a matching scar across his left eye, we both got it when we were 13. We went out on a mission even after our parents told us not to. But we knew we were strong enough to handle it. We were wrong. Aunt Wendy told us we really lucky to still be alive. The scars are constant reminders that we should be thankful for what we got around us, because one day we could vanish. Drake is a cool guy and and I am more than happy for him to be part of my team.

Well thats all our generation introduced. Now to the story!

* * *

Hope you enjoy that intro. I promise I will start writing more and you guys will see more development of these characters :) PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

**I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS. I ONLY OWN THE CHARACTER I CREATED AND THE PLOT.**

* * *

ASHTON'S POV

"GOOD MORNING MANGOLIA!" I yelled out my bedroom window. You may be asking 'why ash, you are not a morning person, so why are you so happy and awake at 6 am?' Well i am happy to answer that I am officially ungrounded and I can finally go on a mission! It has been 4 weeks since my last mission and mom grounded me from any more missios because I burnt down the town on my last one.

I don't see why all the fuss, I got the job done either way. My mom can be such a drama queen at times. Sure I got a yelling from my mom but dad gave me a smirk saying "_I would have done the same thing"._

Either way, Nothing can spoil my day today. I went to the bathroom, got myself ready, I wore my black one sleeved vest and scarf, along with my red trousers and black combat boots.I was the first one downstairs waiting for everybody to come downstairs and have breakfast. I EVEN MADE BREAKFAST!

It was finally 7:45 and everyone started coming downstairs. First up was Nashi. She was dressed in her black vest jacket and blacked ripped jeans and her Red combat boots. Her waist was wrapped with a red whip and her celestrial keys. Her salmon coloured hair was, as always, tied back and her bangs were covering her forehead.

"Morning sis!" I greeted cheerfully whilst having my 7th pancake. She walked to the fridge and took out some milk, she completely ignored me until she sat at the table and finally realized I was there.

"ASHTON! WHAT ARE YOU DOING BEING THE FIRST ONE UP? ARE YOU ILL?" She yelled whilst taking a spit take with the milk she drank before speaking. Childish as always.

"Dummy! I can finally go on a mission today!" I replied whilst handing her a napkin. She nodded in response, giving me a clueless face. Typical Nashi. Soon after Nashi had cleaned her self up, the twins finally showed up. Igneel was wearing his blue and white vest with black trousers and black combat boots. He had his blue headband across his forehead and going around his long blonde hair. he had his celestrial keys at his hip. Lea was wearing her white vest and blue skirt and her blonde hair was tied in two bunches. She wore her black heeled boots and also had her celestrial keys at her hip. They sat next to each other t the table and served themselves pancakes. And with their mouths full greeted me and Nashi.

"GURRRMORNINNN" they said in sync. translation: 'good morning'. Sometimes it scared me how they would talk in sync. But it was still cool and of course only Dragneel kids would understand each other when they talk with their mouths full. Me and Nashi just laughed and continue with our breakfast. "YO, Igneel, when are you gonna get a haircut you look like a girl." I said. as soon as I said my comment on Igneel's hair, Nashi had another spittake with the milk as she burst out with laughter along with Lea.

"I DON'T LOOK LIKE A GIRL ASH!" Igneel replied, stuffing his face with bacon, trying to avoid looking at me. I burst out with laughter along with my sisters at the sight that Igneel was eating his problems away.

Finally as we were clearing up some of the dishes my mom and dad showed up.

"MORNING GUYS!" Dad said whilst heading straight to the fridge, Dad was wearing his signature clothes and Mom was wearing hers. She nodded at us as she began to make her coffee.

"Ash, why are you up? We are normally dragging you out of bed at this time." Mom said whilst filling her mug with coffee. Dad sat by me in his usually seat stuffing his face with toast.

"Mom, dont you remember?" Today is the day I can finally go to the guild and take out a mission!" I said fist pumping the air. Dad joined in whilst having toast in his mouth.

"is it the 25th already?" Mom asked herself whilst walking toward the calender in the kitchen. I nodded frantically and so did dad.

" well,would you look at that. It is the 25th." mom said whilst pointing at the date on the calender. As soon as she turned around I already got up and decided to leave so I could get to guild early and pick out the perfect mission.

* * *

I slammed the doors open as I finally arrived at the guild with my sister and the twins.

"Ashton! Finally dude! The guild is dead without you man!" Bo yelled out to me as soon as he saw me.

"it's good to be back!" I replied whilst doing our extra long handshake since we haven't seen each other in a really long time. As soon as we finished we headed over to the bar before we went to the mission board and picked up a job.

As soon as we sat down at the bar stools and were about to order, my over the moon mood got ruined by the snow-freak Lexi. "Great now I have to get used to seeing your ugly face around the guild again" Lexi said before taking a sip from her drink.

"you missed my beautiful face, Lexi" I said whilst raising my hand to get aunt Mira to notice me so I could order.

"yeah, in your dreams flame-brain." Lexi snapped whilst rolling her eyes. Bo just sat there. He was always super quiet when I would argue with Lexi. He says we do it because we actually have a crush each other deep RIGHT like I would ever like slushie breath.

"It's ok lex, you too will one day be beautiful" I said. "Two beers please aunt Mira" i added once Mirajane was approaching us. She gave me a warm smile and replied "coming up Ash".

"it's guys like you who will grow up alone and die alone because no girl will ever like you" she replied, whilst taking a drink from her glass

Bo smirked at Lexi's comment and replied, "Really now? Are yoi sure you won't be the lucky girl to marry Ash and become Mrs Lexi Dragneel?"

"DONT SAY THAT TYPE OF SHIT!" We both yelled in unison. Lexi looked at me with the most angry expression I have ever seen on her face.

"Where did that shithead get that idea from? Huh? Obviously from you!" She snapped whilst standing up from her seat.

"What the hell! Like I would ever want to talk about you in my free time. I wouldn't go out with you anyways" I yelled back whilst getting out of my seat.

Our foreheads where clashing as we were ready to fight

"ICE MAKE SWORD!" Lexi yelled, whilst attacking me with an ice sword.

"FIRE DRAGONS ROAR!" I yelled whilst attacking her at the same time. As we were constantly fighting and using our magic to knock the other out my dad and Gray were already there commentating on our fight.

"LOOK AT MY SON! PERFECT ATTACK. OF COURSE HE GOT THAT FROM ME" my dad yelled whilst fist pumping the air.

"AND WHAT A BEAUTIFUL DODGE FROM MY DAUGHTER, MY DNA RUNS STRONG IN HER." Gray replied.

"TAKE THIS!" Lexi and I screamed at each other in unison, ready to finish each other. 1...2... 3. Nothing happened. Our battle came to a sudden halt.

"KNOCK IT OFF!" Our heated fight got stopped by no other, Drake Fernadez.

"AYE!" We replied instantly. We had our arms around each other and gave Drake fake smiles.

"AHAHAHAHHAHAHA WHAT WHIMPS" We heard from our dads.

"WHO ARE WHIMPS?" Aunt Erza questioned them from behind the pair of goofballs that we call our dads. She gave off an evil aura that kept the pair of rivals quiet.

"Nothing!" they both said instantly. Laughter filled the guild as they witnessed the first and second generation of the Fullbuster and Dragneel rivals tremble and do the same actions under the wrath of the Fernadez.

"Trust them to be exactly like their fathers" Mirajane said as she was serving her daughter a drink.

"I think it's cute when they fight like that, especially since Ashton takes it so seriously" Melody replied. As soon as she said that my whole body froze. Did she just say I was cute? SCORE! I forgot that Lexi and I still had our 'best friends pose' and she noticed me freezing. She looked at me with a questioning face but then she gave me an evil smirk.

She knew.

* * *

**NORMAL POV:**

"ASHTON!" Yelled a sprinting Nashi. She jumped over tables in the guild to get to where her older brother was. Ashton turned around to see his frantic sister leaping to him.

"oh shit" was the only thing he was able to say before his little sister pinned him to the floor. Not only knocking him down to the floor but Lexi followed, she landed on top of Ashton. Nashi stood up but Lexi and Ash were still on the floor, their face were only 5cm away from each other. Lexi bulshed a right pink as Ashton was confused at why she was blushing.

"AHHHHHHH!" Lexi screamed as she got off Ashton quickly. She ran off to the other side of the guild not making eye contact with anyone.

"Well that was weird" Ashton said to himself as Bo helped him up from the floor.

"Seriously sometimes I wonder if she is even human because of how weird she can be." Bo replied.

"yeah" Ashton said quietly, still wondering why Lexi ran off when all that happened was normal to him. He put his behind his head as he sill looked oward where Lexi had made her fast escape.

"HEY ASH!" his train of thought was interrupted by his sister yelling in his ear. He hadn't noticed she was still there and she was also with all the other kids of the guild.

"WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM!" Ashton yelled as he put his sister in a headlock and gave her a nudgie.

"AW COME ON ASH!" Nashi yelled as she tried to break free from her brothers hold. Ashton finally let go of his sister, Nashi stuck out her tongue and fixed her hair whilst Ashton returned the gesture.

"Anyways, what did you want?" Ashton said as he took a seat again by the bar, followed by his persistant little sister.

"I was wondering if you already took a mission? since thats why you came here today in a rush." Nashi replied, still fixing her hair.

"AWWW SHIT I FORGOT!" Ashton said, slamming his head on the bar.

"oh don't worry. You still time to form a team and get a mission." Nashi said whilst stroking her brothers back. All Nashi got as a reply was a muffled groan.

"If you want, I can be onn your team." Melody said approaching the Dragneel siblings.

"REALLY?" Ashton said whilst his energy csme rushing back to him.

"yeah" Melody smiled.

"Plus you have Max and me" Bo said whilst slapping his best friend on the back and Bo nodding behind him.

"Great we have a team!" Ashton said as he leaped out of his seat, cheering with his new team.

"HEY!" Their cheering was soon interrupted by a yell from Nashi.

"What?" Ashton said, giving his sister a confused look.

"WHAT ABOUT ME?" She said raising her arm in the air.

"DUDE! YOU ARE TOO YOUNG TO BE PART OF MY TEAM!" Ashton replied whilst flicking his sister's forehead.

"PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE! JUST ONE MISSION AND I PROMISE I WILL LEAVE YOU ALONE AND GET MY OWN TEAM TOGETHER!" Nashi said whilst hugging her brothers leg as soon as he started to walk away from her and toward the mission board.

"get off me Nashi" Ashton replied calmly whilst shaking her off his leg.

"I don't see he harm in her coming with us since it will only be one mission." The redfox twins said in unison. It scared Ashton how the twins can be so different yet still do the same things.

"yes, plus we don't have to pick a really hard mission, so we won't put her in a situation that she won't be ale to handle. Plus you've seen how much she trains, so it's not like she will slow us down." Melody added whilst looking at the board.

"ughhhh...fine." Ashton said in frustration. As soon as he agreed Nashi released his leg and shot up to give her brother a massive bear hug.

"THANK YOU! THANK YOU!" Nashi yelled repeatedly whilst jumping up and down.

"I'm going to regret this" Ashton said under his breath. He looked at the board for a straight 6 minutes until a flyer caught his eye.

It read:

_WANTED: NICK CAPTIVO_

_TRAINED ASSASSIN WHO TOOK COUNTLESS LIVES. SPOTTED IN A VILLAGE WEST FROM MANGOLIA_

_REWARD 70,000 Jewels.  
_

"PERFECT!" Ashton yelled whilst ripping the flyer of the wall. He turned around to the others to show them the next mission. He didn't realize that there was another copy of the poster still on the board.

"ALRIGHT GUYS, HERE WE GO!" Ashton yelled whilst walking out the guild with his new team and his hand behind his head.

* * *

**well there we go. next chapter things will get more interesting I PROMISE! THANK YOU!. please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL, EXCEPT THE CHARACTERS I HAVE CREATED AND THE STORY PLOT.**

**On to the story:**

_Normal__ pov:_

"HERE WE ARE!" yelled a cheerful Ashton,stepping off a train. Whilst bring followed by his fellow teammates and his motion-sick little sister.

"out of mom and dad, why did i have to inherit dads hair colour and motion sickness." A nauseous Nashi complained as she carries her suitcase alongside her brothers in the new town.

"LIGHTEN UP NASHI!" Ashton yelled whilst looking around the new town.

"I think we should look for a hotel first, so we can wash up and rest. We can start our mission tomorrow." Melody said as she walked behind the Dragneel siblings.

"Look Dreyer, I know it might look like Ashton looks like a clueless dunce but he knows what he's doing and je is the leader." Bo said whilst dragging his luggage with his twin behind Melody.

"I don't question Ashton or think he is a dunce. But I do think your an idiot Redfox." Melody snapped back bur her facial expressions still contained a smile but her eyes gave Bo a warming saying 'Don't mess with me.'

"Hey look!" Nashi interrupted the stare off as she regained her energy once she found a hotel they could stay in. Ashton held his thumb up for his sister whilst she gave him a smile. The group walked up to the hotel ready to check in and rest for a whole. Their day tomorrow will need a lot of energy.

Once they got their room they split up. Boys in one room, girl's in the other room.

As soon as the males entered their room and leapt into their individual beds, that was it. They fell asleep instantly. The girl's on the other hand got ready fir bed and them hit the sack.

* * *

Good morning guy's" Melody greeted as she walked toward the assembled group outside the hotel. She was wearing a white tank top, grey jeans and black combat boots. Her long silver hair was in a side fishtail braid.

"Finally" Bo said under his breath. Bo was wearing a black t short, black shorts and black trainers. His twin brothers Max , who hasn't said a word since they arrived, was wearing an orange tshirt and black trousers with his blue combat boots. Max nodded at Nashi who was still half asleep and wearing her signature clothes and long salmon hair in pony tail.

"Ok guys, here the plan. We are gonna split up and investigate the town to see any traces of the assassin. If you spot attack without the group. Send a magical signal and follow him. Melody and Nashi are gonna explore the west of town. Bo you will take east and Max will take south. I will go north. Got that?" Ashton commanded as he put his hands through his messy blonde hair. Everyone else nodded as they split up to their assigned routes.

ASHTON'S POV:

Well, so far no action. I'm dying of boredom just walking down these streets. With no sighting of the assassin. This is gonna be a long trip, at least I took moms advice of having a strategy first before leaving into a situation and messing all the hard work up before it even began. Like my dad use to do. He still does it.

I have been walking around the streets for two hours' straight and no action, I might as well go get some thing to eat. Something nice and spicy to be precise. As I looked around the busy streets to find a place to eat, a running figure caught my attention. I followed the figure with my eyes and realised that the running figure was chasing something or rather someone. My attention towards the figure had broke once I heard a familiar voice.

"COME HERE YOU BASTARD OR I'M GONNA FREEZE YOUR ASS!". I snapped once I realised that the running figure was no other but Lexi Fullbuster. As soon as she became clear so did the other figure. She was chasing my bounty!

I ran full speed towards her and caught her in no time.

"HEY! YOUR CHASING MY BOUNTY!" I yelled at her. She looked at me with the facial expression of surprise all over her face.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" she yelled back whilst we ran at fll speed down the market streets chasing my bounty.

"TRYING TO COMPLETE MY MISSION, THE REAL QUESTION IS WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" I asked whilst jumping over a barrel in the middle of the streets whilst Lexi just went around it.

"IM CATCHIN MY BOUNTY! THIS IS MY MISSION." She yelled whilst jumping on some stalls until she reached the rooftops of some buildings. I followed her lead not wanting to be showed up by her. Plus I wanted to know what she meant by 'her' bounty. Our man kept running ahead of us but we could still see him beneath us running through the streets and trying to dodge people.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THIS YOUR MISSION?!" I yelled at Lexi once I was running next to her again. She didn't look at me she just kept looking at our wanted man pushing people out of his way so he could escape the wrath of Lexi Fullbuster and Ashton Dragneel. I was getting more frustrated with the fact she was ignoring me and crashing my first mission after the many days I had waited to take a mission. I finally snapped and lept of the buildings to tackle down what was rightfully mine.

I kicked Nick Captivo right in the face and knocked him off his feet.

"GOT YA!" I said, he looked at me with fear in his eyes once he noticed my scarf.

"sa...sa...salamander?" He quivered as he tried to avoid looking at me. I sighed with exhaustion. It wasn't the first time that I was mistaken for my dad because of the scarf I owned which was identical to his. That is until my opponent notices my blonde hair. Nick finally stood up ready to fight me until his clenched up fists were released once he saw my blonde hair.

"You are not Salamander" He declared whilst pointing at me.

"DIDN'T YOUR MOTHER TEACH YOU THAT IT'S RUDE TO POINT! FIRE DRAGONS ROAR!" I attacked whilst knocking him down again

"I'm not Salamander, I'm even worse than him. I'm his son." I said towering over him. He was knocked out on the ground and didn't even move a muscle.

"weak." I sighed, I sort of wished he put up more a fight. It's been ages since someone pushed me to my limits.

"HEY! Ashton I see you caught our guy!" I heard my hyper active sister yell once I turned around to see her walking up to me along with the rest of my team and Lexi.

"WHAT THE HELL DUDE! THAT WAS OUR BOUNTY!" Lexi yelled at me whilst shoving me to the side so she can have a better view of Nick Captivo, whowas still laying there unconscious.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOUR BOUNTY!" I yelled back at her already clashing heads with the ice freak. Lexi was getting angrier and later shoved a flyer in my face.

"This was our mission." She said. I took the flyer out of her hand to inspect it more clearly and it was the exact one that we took off the mission board.

"Melody, do you still have our flyer?" I asked, still inspecting the flyer Lexi handed me.

"Yeah, here it is." Melody replied whilst searching for our flyer in her messenger bag. Whilst she was looking for our flyer we were joined by the rest of Lexis team. Nash, Hunter and Mei.

"I see you got the youngers on your team?" I smirked at Lexi. She gave me a look of hatred and stuck out her tongue.

"I would have gone with Drake but he was busy training with his parents." She replied.

"Like Drake would want to go on a mission with a weakling like you!" I laughed.

"SAY THAT AGAIN FLAME BRAIN!" Lexi yelled at me whilst getting ready to fight me, I too got in a fighting position, ready for Lexi to make the first move. Just as we were getting ready out stare off got interrupted with Melody finally finding the flyer.

"Got it!" she said whilst handing it to me.

"See!" I said whilst showing the two flyers to Lexi, who stood there with a dumb expression on her face. Sometimes her being speechless frustrated me because it meant that she was going to say something that was going to wind me up more than what she usually says.

"oh." she simply said she looked at the flyer.

? that was the only thing she could say! ughhhhh how she annoyed me! There she stood with a calm expression which I gotta admit was cute but still. Wait. Did I just say that Lexi was cute?

NO! NO! NO! Lexi is not cute! She is an annoying, know-it-all that always has to question me or challenge me.

Melody is cute, she is the exact opposite of Lexi. Melody is super nice and caring and hot! She is a part time model like her mom. Man, does Melody have the right curves. Not to say that Lexi doesn't have curves. But Melody was sweet whilst Lexi is a stupid popsicle.

Ok sure, Lexi get up in my face and always has an excuse to fight me but she is loyal, funny (when we get along and joke around) and she never backs down from fight. She is also a hard worker and always determined to not let her team down. Whilst Melody would just stand behind us and look pretty. Was I falling for Lexi Fullbuster?

My train of thought got interrupted with Nashi yelling in my ear. "YO ASH! IT'S TIME TO GO!" I snapped back into reality and noticed that Bo and Max had Nick Captivo tied up and ready to go.

"Yeah, Lets go" I replied whilst waling alongside Nashi. Having Nash and Hunter behind us arguing ver who should walk next to Nashi. Sometimes just hearing those two breathe irritated me. I noticed that Lexi was stood still behind us whilst we advanced forward. I looked back and called for her. "YO! Lexi! are you coming? We can still split the reward between your team and mine." I said whilst she looked at me and gave me a little smile. She niodded in response and ran up to us.

"ok" She said simply whilst walking next to me. Melody was behind the annoying bickering boys and walked along side Bo and Max who was leading our tied up man to his jail sentence.

"Do you wanna go home with us?" I asked Lexi shyly. Which was way out of character for the great Ash Dragneel.

"well, it would be more convenient." Lexi replied not looking at me. I was easily irritated by her response. I was trying to be nice and yet she still loves to piss me off with her sarcastic responses!

I just grunted in response and I could hear Nashi snickering next to me. I ounched her on the arm and walked ahead of the group.

"ow, what's his problem!?" I heard Nashi say.

"Yeah, he would have just started a fight like he always does" Bo said in the distance as I kept walking ahead.

I don't how I could have even thought of liking Lexi. She is a annoying, stupid Ice-freak who can't just saying something to me without stating a fight.

STUPID ICE FREAK!

* * *

**I AM SO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE I HAD WRITERS BLOCK AND TO BE HONEST THIS CHAPTER ISN'T SOMETHING TO MAKE UP FOR THE LATE UPDATE. I PROMISE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE BETTER THAN THIS! SORRY! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**SO SORRY FOR LATE UPDATE, TRYING TO KEEP UP WITH A LOT OF STUFF. PROMISE TO BE BETTER!**

**I DO NOT OWN FAIRYTAIL EXCEPT FOR MY OWN CHARACTERS AND THE STORY PLOT.**

* * *

_NORMAL POV:_

"HOME AGAIN!" yelled a hyper yet tired Nashi as she slammed the guild doors open. She was followed by her older brother and the rest of Team Ash and Lexi's team who had joined them during their mission due to a poster misunderstanding. The whole guild turned around to see a pissed off Ash, a fighting Bo and Melody, a quiet Max, a tired Lexi followed by her team that consisted of Nash, Hunter and Mei. Who also contained tired expressions on their faces.

"Welcome back son, how was your mission?" Lucy said whilst approaching his son who sat by the bar drinking a strawberry milkshake with a pissed off expression on his face.

"it was ok." Ash replied bluntly to hi mother whilst concentrating on his milkshake.

"Are you sure?" Lucy said whilst giving her son a concerned look. "Because you only drink strawberry milkshakes when you are upset" Lucy continued.

"Mom, I do not jut drink a strawberry milkshake when I'm upset." Ash replied, still not making eye contact with his mother. He focused on how pink his milkshake is, exactly like his fathers and sisters hair.

"Ashton Jude Dragneel, I am your mother and I know when you are upset. I did bring you up you know" Lucy said as she looked at her son.

"Mom , can I tell you at home and not at the guild." Ashton said as his gaze was now fixed on a certain girl who was talking to her father across the guild. Lucy followed her sons gaze and realised what her son meant. She stood up and put her hand on her sons back. This made Ash look at his mother as she gave him a reassuring smile and said, "Sure".

Lucy walked away from her eldest child to go talk to his father. The pink headed salamander was busy looking at several job requests with Happy until he noticed his favourite scent approach him.

"LUCY!" Natsu greeted his wife and gave her his goofy smile that she adored so much. Lucy couldn't help but feel complete when she was with Natsu, not only was he her soulmate but he was also the father to her beautiful children. Lucy hugged her husband unexpectedly.

"You ok Luce?" Natsu said, a small hint of worry was in his voice as he hugged his wife tighter. Lucy looked up at her childish husband and smiled. "yeah, our son is growing up." She replied.

"You are so weird Luce. Of course he's growing up he isn't going to be a child forever ya know!" Natsu replied looking confused.

"hahah, you can be so clueless about what I say to you. Our son is falling in love." She said as she pointed over to her son sitting at the bar finishing his strawberry milkshake all alone. Natsu saw his son look so depressed and finally understood what his beloved wife was on about. He understood because it was the same image of him when he first found out that he was in love with Lucy. He sat at the bar drinking a milkshake all depressed because he thought Lucy would never be his because just before he arrived at the guild Lucy and him got into an argument over their last mission. Natsu stared at his son and it was like staring at his past self, if he was blonde. And not tanned.

Natsu continued to stare at his son and couldn't help but feel a little bit of pride growing in him. His son was like him in so many ways and yet he was completely different. Ash still listened to the voice of reason in his head when he's about to do something stupid, whilst Natsu would completely ignore it and act before he stops to think. Natsu then started to look around the guild and spotted his second child. Nashi. She was his little girl who growing up to become a fine woman. Nashi was on top of a table acting out her version of the mission she recently went on to Cana and Elfman who were laughing at Nashis antics. Nashi was like her father when it came to being childish and a bit too overexcited about little things, but Natsu can see the her mothers kindness in his daughter. The way she would want to help as much as she could resembled her mother,especially when she smiles to hide her true emotions , always putting the well-being of other people ahead of her. Natsus eyes then landed on the twins. His blonde trouble-making twins. He loved how they were so close yet they didn't have to prove it by being with each other 24/7. Lea would still distance herself from her brother when he wants to feel like an actual girl and not a twin. Igneel would do the same when he wanted to feel like individual and not part of a pair. The twins had all the same features of their mother. Except Lea has a little pink streak in her hair, reassuring that her father is no other than The Salamander. Natsu loved how the twins would cause so much chaos yet their hearts were in the right place, which Lucy always says that they got it from him.

Natsu finally looked down at his wife who was still embracing him and he couldn't help but lover her more. She has given him everything. Love, hope and a beautiful family that he can call his own. She gave him their children who were so different from each other yet resembled each other in specific qualities. Thanks to Lucy, Natsu is able to go home to people that he loves so much that it felt tsrange to him yet so familiar. When Natsu wakes up every morning next to Lucy he feels complete. Like there was a small hole in his heart that he never noticed until Lucy appeared an started to fill it. Natsu falls in love with Lucy everyday and he tells her that everyday.

* * *

Ash was still sat at the bar on his own and thinking about how it even possible for someone like him to fall for someone like Lexi. She was annoying, smart in an annoying way, always trying to prove to herself and to everyone that she is strong, she hates being proved wrong and worst of all she loved winter and everything cold.

Ash hated winter. He adored summer, the feeling of the sun on your face and a small summer breeze playing with your hair was the best thing for Ashton. He loved going to the top of the hill out in the woods here he could see the whole town and watch the sunset.

Lexi on the other hand loved going to the park when it's covered in snow and observe how each icicle is unique. It surprised Ash how much he knew about Lexi and it worried him even more. He didn't want to tart falling for Lexi, she was too much for him to handle and even if he did try to get with her she would just reject him.

"Hey aunt Mira, can I have another milkshake please?" Ashton ordered as Mira nodded and went to go get him another milkshake. At least he can drown his feelings and thoughts of Lexi with strawberry milkshakes.

* * *

"so, in the end stupid Team Ash caught the guy and claimed the reward! UGHHHHHH HOW I HATE HIM AND HIS SMUG LITTLE FACE! THAT IGNORANT FLAMEBRAIN!" Lexi ranted to her father as he sat across from her in a booth. Gray just nodded at his daughters rants about Ashton Dragneel. It wasn't the first time she had got so worked over Ash and his actions. Gray understood the rivalry becaus ehe has a similar one with Natsu but they never took to far. Gray always considered Natsu as an annoying younger brother yet Gray never really considered if he was older than Natsu or not. It didn't really matter to Gray either way he was more mature than Natsu anyways so it did feel like Natsu was like a younger brother to him. Natsu was the brother he never had. And yet when he saw his daughter rant about Natsus son, it felt like she was keeping something to herself. It felt like it was more than a rivalry for Lexi.

"AND HE THINKS HE IS SOOOO SMART AND STRONG BECAUSE HE GOT TO THE ASSASSIN FIRST!1UGHHHHH I HATE HIS GUTS!" Gray's train of thought got interrupted by his daughter ranting even louder.

"You know..." Gray began to finally speak to his daughter. Lexi stoppped her ranting and her whole attention was on her father. Gray loved how Lexi would always listen to his word so attentively and not wanting to miss a single sentence from her father. Lexi had always been like that, she adored her father and Gray adored her.

_flashback:_

_Gray was in his new born daughter bedroom and watched over his 4 day old daughter sleep in her crib. He loved how her little black hair grew in one direction and how she would have her little hands in little fists. Gray looked at how perfect and how tiny Lexi was. _

_"You are gonna act tough when you are older but we both know you are fragile. Lexi you are so perfect". Gray whispered as he stroked her little fists with one finger._

_"You are the love of my life, my everything. You are more precious to me than air. I promise no matter what, daddy will always protect you. I will give everything I have to you and give you everything you want. You are my own unique little snowflake and no one will ever be the same like you. My princess." Gray continued as he picked up his daughter and sat on a rocking chair so that she could sleep on his chest as he held her. "I will be there for you first word, your first steps, your first bike ride, your first guild mission, your first love, your first heartbreak, your first broken bone and your wedding. I will train you to be the best ice mage in the whole of Fiore. I promise you, my little snowflake, that I will never never leave you. You will never be alone. I love you. I adore you." Gray finished as tears ran down his face a he embraced his daughter. _

"What dad?" Lexi said bringing Gray back into reality.

"huh?" Gray responded as he looked at his teenage daughter.

"you were gonna say something and then you blanked out on me." Lexi said staring at her fathers eyes.

"OH YEAH, ahhahaah sorry I as thinking about something." Gray said whilst rubbing he back of his head. Lexi just looked at her father with a questioning expression her face. Gray jut smiled at his daughter and continued what he was going to say. "You see, Natsu, Erza, Lucy and I formed Team Natsu and everyone here at the guild can tell you that we are the strongest Fairy Tail Team."

"And?" Lexi interrupted not following on what her father is trying to say.

"And so I was thinking why don't you do the same." Gray added.

"what form a team with Ash?" Lexi asked

"Not just Ash but with Drake and Nashi aswell".

"Why Nashi though?She is younger than us and I'm not sure of she can keep up with us".

"Lexi Ur Fullbuster. You and me both know that Nashi is a strong celestial wizard and trains harder than anyone else here. She may be young but she knows what he is doing. Plus it wouldn't kill having someone fun like Nashi around. So you lot don't get to uptight about things. You have to balance your team and having them on your team could make you as strong as my team. Who know you might be able to surpass us." Gray finished as he drank some of his beer.

Lexi looked at him with wonder in her eyes. She smiled at her father and stood up . "You are right dad! And of course we are gonna surpass Team Natsu! Lexi hugged he father before running towards Drake. Gray watched as her daughter was running towards Drake Frenadez.

"Surpass Team Natsu? We just have to wait and see." Gray said to himslef ad he smirked at the idea.

* * *

"HEY! DRAKE!" Lexi called as she approached her respected friend.

"Yeah?" Drake replied as he looked up to see Lexi Fullbuster with a giant grin on her face. He has never seen Lexi with such a smile and yet it suited her.

"Yous should smile more often ya know" Drake said before looking back at his notes that he was son concentrated on.

"What's that?" Lexi pointed at the several journals that Drake had placed all over the table.

"Just Fairy Tails account books. I'm helping Gramps look over Fairy Tails spending and what we should cut down on and what we can do get more money." Drake said simply as he wrote in a notepad. Lexi though it was so like Drake to want to help Fairy Tail in any way he could think of, he was so mature and independent that Lexi admired that Titiana's son was so dedicated to Fairy Tail just like his mother. Lexi always considered Drake has a older brother to also thought of Lexi as a little sister and he was the only one who could break up a fight between her and Ash.

"oh cool" Lexi responed as she watched her childhood best friend concentrate in what he was writing.

"Wasn't there something you wanted to tell me?" Drake asked looking up at his spaced out friend.

"oh yeah, how about you, me, Ash and Nashi form a team?"

"you want to form a team with Ash? Ashton Jude Dragneel? Ash as in 'flamebrain' Ash?"

"YES FLAMEBRAIN! WHO ELSE!"Lexi Snapped, Drake gave her a evil stare that made Lexi apologise over and over again.

"ok." Drake said as Lexi was still apologising to her childhood best friend.

"huh?" Lexi questioned.

"I said ok to joining your team dofus" Drake replied.

"Awesome! We will be the strongest team out of the new generation of fairy tail! We might even surpass Team Natsu!" Lexi sad with excitement.

"ahahah we can try to surpass team Natsu though I doubt we will." Drake replied already ruining the happy mood Lexi was creating.

"Whatever" Lexi said as she began to imagine the guild cheering for their team because they surpassed Team Natsu. Lexi daydreaming was cut short when Drake pointed out what Lexi had missed.

"You got me on board and I bet getting Nashi to join will as easy as eating strawberry cake, but what about Ash? he is a hot head and it will take a lot of convincing to make him join the team." Drake pointed out.

"Lexi gave Drake and evil grin and a dark aura surrounded the pair.

"Leave Ash to me" Lexi simply said as she walked away from Drake.

"I know I'm gonna have to step in between those two any minute now." Drake said to himself as he went back to writing in his notepad.

**DONE! SO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! I PROMISE I WILL TRY TO GET MY STORIES IN CHECK!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own fairy tail, I just own the plot and the characters that I have created.**

* * *

Ahahaha hahahaha LIKE I WOULD JOIN YOUR TEAM!" Ashton laughed hysterically in Lexi's face. She just asked him a serious question 2 seconds ago and Ashton didn't web wait a second before acting like a jerk. Lexis was already looking like she going to explode and Ashton was completely oblivious to that. He kept laughing ole there was no tomorrow, that is until Drake had punched the top of Ashton's head.

"You idiot, Lexi is asking to form a team because if we joined forces we may be able to surpass Team Natsu." Ashton was deep in thought once Drake finished his explanation.

"Surpass Team Natsu?" Ashton asked, trying to fully understand what was going on.

"Oh my Mavis! Do we have to spell out for you flamebrain!?" Lexi shouted across the whole guild as she couldn't take the cluelessness of the fire Mage anymore.

Ashton just stood there deep in thought while taking his time to make a decision . Lexi was getting more and more irritated as she waited for Ashton to reply. Drake was also getting more irritated by the second but it broke as soon as Ashton yelled "Ok! I'll do it!" . The ice Mage and equip Mage was both stood there dumb founded at the response that eldest Dragneel gave.

"You are willing to work with Lexi?" Drake asked trying to make sure that Ashton understood the situation fully.

"If it means surpassing Team Natsu then I can try to get along with icicle breath for a while." Ashton replied. His answer left Lexi frozen with shock, she thought that it would take a while lot more convincing for Ashton but it didn't. Drake nodded in agreement and gave his new teammates a smile, which was rare for hi since he was always so serious and mature. Ashton, in return, gave his signature grin which he got from his father.

Lexi looked the two grinning boys and couldn't help but crack a smile herself. All she had to do was make sure that Nashi joins the newly formed team an they were set to take their first mission together.

_Ashton's point of view:' _

At first I couldn't really understand why Lexi wanted to from a team with me but a soon as she mentioned that the teams main purpose was to surpass Fairy tails strongest team, Team Natsu, I couldn't back down. My dream is to surpass my father and not just be known as Salamanders son. No I want people to know me because my own talent not just because my father is one of the strongest mages in all of Fiore. Plus if meant getting to be closer to Lexi then it wouldn't kill me to work WITH on a mission and not compete against her all the time.

My thoughts got disturbed as I was called over by Bo. As I walked over to him I couldn't notice but a smirk from him. He knew something. Shit.

"So Ash, since web did you team up with Lexi and Drake?" Shit I forgot that Bo had always been my partner since we began to take missions.

"IM SO SORRY!" I yelled and he looked at me confused. He just sat there in his booth staring at my with a confused look on his face. "What the hell are you on about?" Bo asked me while trying to make sense of my loud apology. "I just ditched you to join them and I didn't event hunk of you when I accepted there offer! I should of asked you first and asked if you could join the team aswell!" I yelled and also being really confused as Bo didn't really get why I was apologising.

"Dude . Sometimes your loyalty really annoys me". Bo simply said . I stood there dumbfounded at his response.

"Seriously, you need to join a team that fight on the same level as you. You and me are a great pair but we also work really independent when we are together and we don't have anyone that keeps us in check. Fairy tail is about family. Our teams are like our mini family that go out on missions with us, and families look out or each other, that what makes us stronger . If we worked independently then we will never understand the meaning of nakama." Bo replied looking at everyone in the guild who were talking, drinking and laughing together. I nodded in agreement as we looked at hat we called our family. It surprises me when Bo gets all serious like that but at the same time it doesn't. We stood there in a comfortable silence and smiled as we felt the lively atmosphere of Fairy Tail.

"I couldn't have said it better myself". We jumped at the new voice behind us. It was no other that Pantherily, who came back from a mission with Wendy, Romeo and Carla.

"DONT DO THAT!" Bo and I yelled as we tried to compose ourselves from the acre we got. Wendy just giggled at our antics along with Romeo.

"How was the mission?" I asked looking at Romeo.

"It was good, we got rare medicinal herbs that old lady wanted. But it was hard looking for them" he replied whilst taking a seat next to me and Wendy took a seat next to Bo.

"She even gave us some along with the reward money." Wendy added as she took out a bag full of herbs.

"They look weird" Bo said

"They do. They remind of something but I can't put my finger on it." I added as we both stared at the oddly shaped herbs. Wendy looked at the herbs but said that the herbs looked normal to her. After five minutes before me and Bo finally realised what the oddly shaped plants looked like.

"THEY LOOK LIKE A BOYS PRIVATE PARTS!" We yelled in unison. Romeo burst out in laughter as he could keep it in while Wendy was blushing a deep red. Carla started to scold us for being so inappropriate and Pantherlily just giggled a little.

After a few hours in the guild catching up with Romeo that I haven't seen in 5 weeks, I decided to walk home. Bo and I got up to leave before felt arms wrap around our shoulders. Just by the scent I could tell it was Melody.

"Hey guys!" Melody cheered.

"What do you want and stop touching me!" Bo asked in annoyance whilst trying to break free from Melody's grasp.

"Well I just wanted to talk to you Bo!" Melody said in a sweet voice, which I have to admit was scary because she always had an annoyed tone when she spoke to Bo. "So if you don't Ashy, I'm gonna borrow your best friend here" Meldoy continued giving me a beautiful smile. Bo looked at me with a dangerous look saying "DON'T YOU DARE LEAVE ME WITH HER!" But for something my response was "sure" as I flashed a grunt to both Melody ad Bo who was looking like he was gonna kill me. I never understood why he didn't get along with Melody. Even when we were kids he didn't want to be near her or talk to her.

"Oh and Ashy! Nashi is waiting for you outside to go home!" Melody called as I started to walk to the exit. I turned around and gave Melody a smile and said bye to Bo and Melody.

As I closed the guild door and began to walk onwards home. I saw a pink figure crouched on the floor staring at something. It didn't even take me a second to know that the pink figure was no more than my little sister Nashi. She looked so concentrated on the floor that I decided to scare the living day lights out of her.

As I crept up behind my pinkheaded sister I really surprised me that she didn't sense me. She was really concentrated on the floor. That weirdo.

"HEY NASHI WHAT YOU DOING!" I yelled and I touched her shoulders.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Nashi screamed as she lost her balance on her toes and fell sideways. I laughed so hard that tears were falling down my face.

"Meanie! You know when I'm fully concentrated I'm easily scared!" Nashi said as she stood up and started to brush herself off.

"Ahahahahah...I'm so...ahahaha hahahaha...sorry...ahahahahah shah" I said in between my laughter I couldn't stop her reaction was priceless and the way she fell sideways was just too funny. Nashi looked at me giving me evil eyes as she stuck out her tongue. "Meanie" she said.

"What were you even doing on the floor so concentrated that you couldn't even sense I was behind you?" I asked my little sister. She looked me as if to say "isn't it the most obvious thing the world?" And I have her a look simply saying "no. No it isn't".

Nashi let a little sigh and began to explain, "you see that crack?" She pointed on the floor. I nodded in response. "I stood on it" she simply said. I waited for her to finish but she didn't she just stared at me waiting for my response. "What so important about stepping on it that made you stare at for who knows how long?" I asked still trying to understand my little sister.

"IT'S BAD LUCK TO STAND ON CRACKS ON THE PAVEMENT!" She yelled with an frustrated tone as it was the most normal thing and I was stupid for not knowing.

"I was staring at it because I was trying to figure out what type of crack it was and if I did get bad luck from how would I get rid of it!" She continued. I stood there staring at my sister once she explained why she was doing on the Floor. At first I couldn't really believe her but then again it was the most Nashi thing to do. I laughed at her innocent face and patted her head. "You weirdo". She looked up at me and smiled as I smiled at her back. "Let's go home". I said as we began to walk back home.

"You know what happened today?" Nashi asked me.

"What happened today?" I replied. She hasn't change a bit. She was alway like that ever since she was little.

"Lexi asked me to form a team with her and Drake" she replied simpliy while she began to walk at the edge of the river.

"She asked you too?" I asked. I was surprised that Lexi would even consider Nashi since she was younger than but that didn't mean she was weak. I don't like having to take Nashi on missions with me because I worry about her but it was Lexi who wanted to form a new team and asked Nashi to join it. Which obviously Nashi didn't deny.

I smiled at Nashi as walked along the edge of the river. "Be careful you don't fall in...teammate". Nashi gave me a huge grin and a thumbs up as he reply.

* * *

**Once we got home we were greeted by Happy and Dad. They were both sat by the table waiting for dinner. **

**"You do know that dinner isn't served until 6:30, when everyones home right?" I asked my childish father. **

**"I know but Happy and I came up with the plan if we are sat at the table earlier than everyone else then Luce will serve us food first." My dad replied as Happy nodded and said "Aye".**

**Nashi stood there thinking about our fathers idea and started to nod agreeing with him.**

**"**

**"THAT'S SO CLEVER DAD!" Nashi exclaimed as she took a seat next to my father. I facepalmed at the sight of the three idiots that I call my family thinking that it was a brilliant plan. **

**"You guys are willing to stay sat there for an 1 hour in the hopes that Mom is gonna serve you first?" I tried asking hoping that they will catch on that their idea is stupid.**

**"YEP!" they said grinning innocently. **

**"Well okay then, I will be in my room if you guys need me" I said whilst heading to the stairs. **

**"WE WON'T NEED YOU CAUSE WE WILL STAY HERE UNTIL DINNER!" Dad yelled from the dinning table in the kitchen.**

**I sighed at my fathers antics. It becomes more frustrating when Nashi plays along with it because Dad made her believe he was a genius from day one so she never questions him. Whilst I on the the other has always questioned him and was always independent from my mother and father. **

**As I lay in my bed wondering about the new team I have become a part of, one thing or should I say person never left my mind. Lexi Fullbuster. It frustrates me how that Ice freak can always pop up in my mind even when I'm thinking about something that doesn't even relate to her. It was bugging me more everyday. Her smile, her temper, her smart mouth, her curves and her beautiful face. She was always on my mind. No matter how much I tried not to think about her, her face will appear on my mind. The idea of being with her in a romantic way always popped up in my head aswell but I knew that could never happen. She would never look at me the same way I look at her. She will always see me as her rival and friend. Never something different. It kills me on the inside knowing that she will never like me back but it makes me feel a little bit better that I will always have some connection with even if it meant just being her team mate. **

**"Ash! dinner is ready!" My thoughts got interrupted by my mom call me from beneath the stairs. I looked over at my clock on my bedside table and realised that I had spent one hour thinking about Lexi. UGHHHHHHA I REALLY NEED SOME HELP. I can't talk about it with Bo because he wouldn't believe me and then he will just constantly tease me and not actually help me, Drake will not really understand my situation, Melody would try to play matchmaker and probably tell Lexi, my mom would just giggle and not be much help,no way in hell would I tell my dad that I fell for his rivals daughter. And Nashi is definitely not an option she would just tell the whole guild.**

**As I walked over to the set dinner table, I took my seat between the twins. "How was your day?" I asked Lea.**

**"It was pretty good. We helped an old lady that was being conned by a street artist" She replied as we all waited for Mom to serve dinner. **

**"Yeah plus she was stupid, I can't believe she couldn't see through the creep" Igneel added. I laughed at his comments, they always seem to forget that not everyone has conning people as hobby like they do. **

**"Hey? Has Dad, Happy and Nashi been really busy that they are asleep on the table?" The twins asked in unison whilst pointing at the sleeping, childish trio. **

**"hahahahah, naaaa, they came up with the foolish plan that if they were sat at the table early then they will get served first" I replied as I stared at the sleeping trio.**

**"And Dinner will be served now" My mom said as she came to the table with three trays with plates of food on them. Nashi, dad and Happy shot and ready t recieve their plates full of food.**

**"todays meal consits of steak with salad and rice." Mom said as she handed the first plate to me. Nashi, dad and Happy sat there frozen as they witnessed me receive the first plate. **

**"HOW DOES HE GET THE FIRST PLATE!" The trio yelled as they pointed across the table at me. **

**"Because he is my eldest son and He hasn't had the first plate in ages!" my mom replied while serving the twins their plates. "AND BECAUSE OF YOUR OUTBURTS, YOU THREE WILL HAVE TO WAIT FOR YOUR PLATES EVEN LONGER! AND NATSU YOU WILL GET YOUR PLATE LAST!" Mom yelled as she gave the three her death glare. **

**I couldn't help but smirk at my dad as he received his plate last.**

**"DO YOU SEE HIM! HE SMIRKING AT ME! WHAT KIND OF SON ARE YOU!" he exclaimed whilst waving his hands in the air waiting for my mom to take action. **

**"SHUT UP NATSU!" mom yelled while slapping dad across the head, me and my siblings couldn't help but laugh at the sight of my groaning dad. **

**"I have the most evil children" my dad said under his breath while digging in his meal.**

* * *

******well here is the very delayed chapter. I'm sorry because I have been on holiday away in Ibiza I havent had the time to write anything. **

******I hope you liked the chapter and please leave me a lovely review :) **

******Oh and also fun fact. the part where Ash scares Nashi was an actual thing that happened to me and my older bother. He was telling me that when we were little and living in Chile, my mom would send me to go get my brother from his friends house when dinner was ready. His friend lived on our street but there was this huge crack on the pavement near his friends house that the older kids made me and a lot of younger kids believe that if your stepped on the crack you would get bad luck and get haunted by an old lady ghost. Now I was really guliable when I was younger so I took every precaution to not step on this crack when I went to go get my brother. That was until one day, according to my brother, I did step on the crack and I knelt down beside it trying to figure out if I got the bad luck and if I did how would I get rid of it. My brother left his friends house at the usual time that he will see me outside the house waiting for him and saw me concentrated on the crack and scared the living daylights out of me. But instead of screaming, I kicked him and started punching him, (bear in mind I was 7 and he was 14 and so my punches didn't really affect him). He asked why I was so concentrated on the crack and I explained that I stepped on it and now had bad luck. He started to laugh at me and told me that it was just a story and that if someone stepped on the crack they wouldn't get bad luck. He told me that he always stepped on it without realising when he went to his friends house. So I started laughing and began to walk home with him while he would call me stupid and gullible. Me and my older brother always had moments like that and it surprises me that he remember them in more detail than me. So I based Ashton on my older brother and Nashi on my childish and gullible side. Since I still have though I am more of a quick tempered person.**

******Anyways leave a nice review and I will update soon :)**


End file.
